Blood, Boys and Bad Dreams
by Princessofdarkness4DS
Summary: Rhiannon is doomed to regret a life that she loves.


Blood, Boys, and Bad Dreams

My name is Rhiannon, that is pronounced Ree-ann-en. I have long blonde hair that pools over my shoulders like honey, and blue eyes that look like saphires. My life is no where near normal. I have visions. The visions include deaths. Or they can also tell my how someone is feeling. It has come in handy plenty of times but they hurt me. I am 17 years old. Here is my story.

I woke up to the cool wintery air. Why was it so cold? I looked towards my window. It was wide open. Oh. I got up and closed it tightly. I got dressed. Black skinny jeans, black long sleeved shirt with a leather vest over top. I looked in the mirror and brushed my long blond hair that fell into gracefull waves. I put my mascara on and brushed my teeth. It was a Saturday. 3:42. I slept in! I grabbed my dark brown bomber jaket and green bag. I yanked on my black boots, thay had heels on them, I love them. I ran out the door with nothing but a "Bye!" to my father and brother. I started walking down the street. Towards the graveyard. My visions always came clearest there. The snow was not on the ground. It was freezing, but no snow. I sat down near my mom's grave. My mom died because of one of her visions. She was trying to stop some one form dying with her physic powers but she died instead. I closed my eyes. I concentrated on the UN-quiet spirits of the graveyard. They were not happy. Nervous maybe. I opened my eyes. The sky was darkening. I looked at my watch. 4:09. Okay. I got up. And started to walk. I didn't know where I was walking, but I was definitely walking somewhere. It was about 5:20 when the air was crazy cold and the sky was black.

I walked across the road focusing on the UN-quiet spirits again. I slipped on some ice. I gasped when my head hit the cold, hard, icy, wet cement of the road. I tried getting up. "Watch out!" I persons voice yelled. I looked down the road a car was coming at me, full speed ahead. I screamed and closed my eyes. When I opened my eyes I was at the side of the road, in the person/boy/man. Who was really hot. "Are you okay?" He asked me quietly. "Y- maybe, sort of, not really." I said putting my hand to my head. No blood. Good . That means no stitches! Yay. " I'm Demetri, you are?" He murmured. " Rhiannon, you can call me Ann." I said hesitantly. My head hurt. I closed my eyes. Then fell into the darkness.

When I awoke I was in a house. It looked like something out of the 1800's. I was lying on a couch. It was cushioned. I got up. My head was slightly throbbing. I grabbed my bomber jacket and purse. "Hello?" I yelled into the air. Demetri came around the corner. "Oh, um sorry. You passed out before I could get your address or last name or anything so I just took you to my house. Are you okay? Do you need anything?" He said slowly. "Yes, I'm fine. Uh, I think I should get home." I started to pull my jacket over my shoulders. "Oh let me." Demetri aid helping my pull my jacket over my shoulders. His hand brushed against my neck. Darkness filled my head. Death, a girl screaming. Blood baths everywhere. I spun around and gasped. "Thanks for uh, everything I should get home. Like, now." I started for the door. "Do you need a ride? Town is probably 30 minutes away by foot. And- I can't let you walk home alone in the dark." Demetri was very persuasive. "Uh, um ya, ya sure, I guess." I said. "Okay." He said slowly. He walked me out to his car. It was a sleek, black Porsche.

He drove me home in silence. When I got inside I was flabbergasted. What the hell was that all about? I stumbled over to the couch. My brother was on the couch looking sad. Oh right his girlfriend dumped him. I sat on the couch beside him. "Your upset." I said. "So are you. And my sadness is legit my girlfriend dumped me!" He gravelled. "True say, but I almost got hit by a car." I said while getting up.

I ran upstairs into my bedroom. The worn out white walls were covered in paintings and pictures. I sat down on my bed. I slowly slipped off my jacket and leather vest. Then I took off my shirt and jeans. I grabbed my pale green night gown which was really short so it was more like a long top. I kicked all my stuff to the floor, including my boots. And lay down. I fell into the darkness in seconds.

I was being drained. Drained of life. Against my own will. That is _terrible. _I screamed, punched, kicked, but that just made it worse. I screamed at the top of my lungs until a white light shook me out of the darkness. "Ann? Ann? Are you alright? Rhiannon?" Luca was gasping. My brother was holding and shaking me at the same time. I opened my eyes. "Huh?" I whispered. "You screamed. I thought it was something....else. But it was a dream." Luca explained. "Oh...Uh sorry...?" I said removing myself from him. "Oh crap. Yeah, um did I say anything else in my sleep?" I asked. "Um Angelis... Who the hell is that?" He asked suspiciously. "I don't know and Angelis... Weird." I whispered. Why was I whispering again? "Oh 'ight I'm going to see If I can talk Daina out of her break up with me, peace." He walked out of my room. Damn boy, she doesn't want you anymore! Figure it out! I need to see this Demetri kid again. I got up. I showered spending the most time on my hair, like I always do. When I got out my hair looked yellow. It always does when It is wet. Messed. Up. I pulled on the same black jeans and boots that I had on yesterday, and a deep gray and brown striped shirt. My hair dried into its usual wavy state. My blue eyes sparkled. I grabbed my bomber jacket and headed for the door.

I walked down the sidewalk getting closer and closer to the old wood. Maybe if I go into trance my spirit will go to the house and I can ask if he is there. That would freak him out nevermind. (If you saw a figure of me randomly bobbing up and down in mid-air you would go bananas.) If I just think about Demetri I could contact him and ask where he is. Good idea. I closed my eyes. I thought of the dark, handsome, ice blue eyed boy until I was into his head. (Cool right? Wrong it takes alot of energy!) _Demetri? D-Demetri is this you? _ My inner voice chimed. No answer._ Where are yooouuuuu? _I chimed again. Whatever he was he was dangerous. I ust be stupid. Trying to find something so dangerous. He could kill me. Suck it up me! Okay god calm down. Wait, Why am I talking to myself in my head, and having an argument with myself. That is so messed up. I was at the beginning of an old winding road that Demetri took while driving me home. I walked down it slowly. Taking a deep inhale whenever I heard a sound. I came to the old Victorian house. I knocked on the door a little lighter then I would have liked. The door came wide open. Then I realized the door was previously open a little bit. Who leaves their door open? Demetri's Porche was in the drive way. I took a step inside. "Demetri?" I said aloud. "Demetri isn't home at the moment how may I help you?" Said a mischevious voice from around the corner. I turned around to see a HOT guy that was mid twenty's to early thirty's. "Hi. Demetri kind of saved my life a little bit last night... And well I don't think I got to thank him...?" It sounded more like a question then a statement. "Oh, so you're Rhiannon, or Ann, I can see why Demetri is so smitten." The man said from the corner of the room still. "Oh-uh, he uh um told you about me?" I stammered.

"Yes! Of course he told me about you, you are the most beautiful girl he has seen in a long – well very, very long time," He took a breath. " He will be back soon. If I am not bothering you too much you can stay and wait." He continued. "Oh, uh um suuurrreee."I said quietly. "I didn't get to properly intruduce myself. I'm Angelis Night." He said shaking my hand. Then cold, darkness swirled like blood in my head. I gasped. I was back in the Victorian parlour. "Oh." I cringed away from Angelis' touch on my shoulder. "Are you alright?" He asked gently. "Yes, why, yes I am fine. Just uh head hurts." I said. "Oh, do you need anything?" He said " Um no, but thank you Angelis."

I sat down on a Victorian chair and waited for Demetri to get back. What the hell was I doing? I barley know the guy. But I need to find out what that sensation was about. I was thinking abotu Angelis. The blonde haired, brown eyed boy. Who had a slight resembalance in features as Demetri. Why am I acting like I know these people? I took a deep breath and waited patiently. I heard a door open and close. I almost jumped in anticipation. I looked towards the victorian coridor and smiled. Demetri was standing there.

Demetri first looked shocked, then confused. He looked towards Angelis. His jaw clenched. " Hey? Uh wh-hy are you um here?" He said to me. I um needed to speek to you.." My soft voice chimed. "Yes?" He said. I looked towards Angelis and squinted my lapis lazuli blue eyes. He smiled and let out a laugh as he go up and left the room. My jaw now clenched. "What a-" I did't get to finish. "Would you like to go out on a date? With. Me." He siad shyly. I was stunned. " I guess?" I said slowly. He put his hand on my pale rose cheek. " Bello amore bello." His voice was cool water against my face. I smiled. "What does that mean?" I asked. " Beautiful, lovely love." He said blushing. I smiled. "Say something else!" I was excited to feel his ice breath over my face. "Ti amo Rhiannon. Voglio baciarti." His breath washed over my face again. "I love you Rhiannon. I want to kiss you." He translated. MY eyes widened. I know it was REALLY soon to say I love you. But something felt right about the sentence.

Demetri kissed me with such passion my heart hit the floor. I never realized he was italian. And even italian enough to speek fluent italian. I stayed the rest of the day getting to know him he told me so much about himself like he used to live in Italy, he loves blue eyes, and he loves me. It was almost eleven o'clock when he drove me home. He fed me dinner (beautiful italian food of course)and we watched a movie. I kissed him on the cheek before I hopped out of the car. When I entered the door my brother Luca yelled "Where the hell have you been I have been worried." He said. My brother can be a total ass but be totally sweet at the same time. "Ero fuori solo ... Nessuno dei tuoi affari!" I yelled at him. Demetri taught me that. Luca raised an eye brow then sat and watched tv. I remembered what I said to my brother 'I was out... None of your business!' I snuggled down into my soft covers. That were also covered with a white sheen of silk. I closed my eyes and drifted into the pale lit darkness.

The darkness wasn't scary, pleasent almost. I was in a white day gown the looked out of the 1800's. But the dress was changing as if it were going back in time. 1700's, 1600's, 1500's. "Svegliami dentro, mi sveglio dentro, svegliarmi e salvami dal buio, l'offerta il mio sangue a correre, prima che venga fatta dalle Nazioni Unite, Bring Me To Life." The little girl sang from behind me. What is going on? I wanted to scream. So I did. While my brain was comprehending what the little girl had said. " Wake me up inside, wake me up inside, wake me up and save me from the dark, bid my blood to run, before i come UN-done, bring me to life." She was singing an Evenecense song.

I woke up then. I looked out at the pale white-gray sky. I pulled on a pair of blue jeans and a white top with gold studs on it. I get to see the hot italian boy of my dreams today! I ran down the stair before you could say... Any word the takes 3 minutes to say. I didn't eat breakfast. I just ran out to my best friend Scarlet's car. "Hey Scar!" I said getting into her car. "Hey Ann." She said quietly. I finished buckling up my boots and zipping up my jacket in the car. I obsereved her cookie outfit. Jeans, a T-shirt, a jacket, with a plaid skirt over her jeans. Her dark brown hair engulfed her shoulders in a sleek straight pool. She drove down the long road. Then that road turned into a dirt road, and then back to a paved road, then the school parking lot. I smiled when I saw Demetri's dark, mysterious, handsom face sitting beside his Porche reading a really old looking book. I got out and thanked Scar for the ride. She waved me away after she saw me looking at the 'stud-muffin.' I smiled at that.

"Hello dark, mysterious stranger guy." I said walking up to him. He smiled and closed the book. "Lapis Lazuli. Bello amore bello." He said kissing my hand. I could easily translater that. 'Lapis Lazuli.' (The colour of my eyes, it is a stone from Italy that is blue.) 'Beautiful, lovely love.' I even know that. I closed my eyes while the ice breath froze over my pale hand with nude pink nail polish on my nails. The bell was about to go. 'Uh we – we should go... To class, what's you next class?" I said stunned. "History." He said slowly. "Me too."

The whole time in class me and Demetri stared at each other smiling. "Demetrius Night, Rhiannon Bennett. Are we disturbing you?" The history teacher yelled. "No sir." Demetri said. I was just shaking my head. "Well, would you care to enlighten us of when was the Decloration of Independence born?" The history teacher asked. But most likely hoping he would get it wrong. "Before I let you answer I would like to make it interesting," He looked at a few papers on his desk. "It says here you speek fluent Italian, I happen to as well so when you answer, Italian please." The history teacher said. I looked at Demetri he was smiling like this was way to easy. "la dichiarazione di indipendenza è nato nel 1776." Demetri said smoothly. The teacher frowned. "Molto Buona." He said nodding towards Demetri and carrying on with the lesson. The rest of the day went on, slowly, history was the only class me Demetri have together.

At the end of the day Scar accidently went home with her boyfriend. I might as well... "Ciao amore! Come è stata la tua giornata? Hello love! How was your day?" He spoke and translated. "Horrible, I couldn't see you." I said wrapping my arms around his waist and pressing my head to his chest. He kissed the top of my head and led me to his car.

The car ride was quite. When they arrived at the old Victorian house Angel was lounging on the couch lazily.

"You dyed your hair!" I said amazed at Angelis' black hair. He looked a lot like Demetri now. "Well this is actually my original colour, blonde was dyed." He said with a faint smile. He looked at Demetri with big, dark eyes. I looked over at Demetri who was nodding silently. "What?" I said with a faint laugh. "Come with me." Demetri whispered walking me down the stairs to the basement. "What?" I said again. He stopped me in the middle of a dark room. "I am a vampire." Demetri said calmly. It took me a while to process the words. "What?" I felt as if that has been all I am saying. "It's more then true Ann, It's real." Demetri said. "I-I I don't care! Surprisingly I don't care! I love you Demetri! Nothing no matter what can change that! And you know why! Because I am a quarter spirit! I am physic! I can go into a trance, I can call on the forces of white or dark magic I can do practically anything! I am a spirit who loves a vampire!" I said dancing around Demetri. Who was smiling at the first five sentences but isn't anymore. "What?" I repeated. "Spirits can't be in-love with vampires, vampires are dark magic, spirits are white magic. You would have to give up your gifts. I couldn't let you do that." Demetri looked so sad. "I would frankly, I would let myself do that!" "Ann! Stop it! I can't!" Demetri yelled at me. I was crying now. I ran upstairs. "Dude! Get me a fucking candle!" I yelled at Angelis who reluctantly got up and ran with in-human speed into a closet and came back with a heavily used candlewith Celtic knots all over it. "Perfect vampire." I said running into the kitchen. Angelis didn't even take offence to my not so amazing insult. I got a white bowl and filled it with scorching hot water.

I sat it down on the floor and placed the heated bowl in-front of me. I crossed my legs and whispered "Ts'kus mother of light i give thee p'wer by thee will, i s'nd thee my powers bye the f'rst full moon." I said the repetitively to myself letting my powers flow through my body. The flame flared out. Demetri flinched when the flame came near my face. Then I felt a connection. Mother.

_Rhi-Rhi? Rhiannon is that you light child. _My mother's voice was calm and soothing.

"Mommy! Mother I-I need to give up my powers. For the one I love!" I rejoiced on the last word.

_Baby-light I understand. _

"Thank you mother!"

_Rhiannon-light are you sure you love him? What is he? Human? If he is human you do not need to give up your powers._

"Don't be mad. He is a vampire."

_I understand baby just be careful. I love you light. At the next full moon thee powers come into the light. _

"Thank you Mommy! Mommy? Mother, mother?" I was crying.

The connection was lost. My eyelashes fluttered open. The bowl the was once filled with water was empty. The candle was burnt out. And I was crying. "Mommy? Mommy you can't can't go." I whispered to myself.

Demetri held me in his arms while I cried. "I love you Demetri." I whispered. "I love you too Ann."

"I love you both." Angelis said randomly joining in on the hug. "I will bite you!" I said laughing. Angelis and Demetri both let go. "Oh, so vampires don't like being bitten? Ironic." I smiled. "It is just weird being bitten by a human when you are indeed vampire." Angelis said. "Okay Angelis is a mouthful, gotta nick name?" I asked impatiently. "Yes. Angel." He said. "Awe thank you! What's your nickname?" I asked smiling. Both Demetri and Angelis laughed. "Yes you are a beautiful angel Ann but, my nickname is Angel." He said with a smile. "Oh." I said smiling. "I get to see my mother again." I whispered smiling. "Yes, Rhiannon." Demetri looked into my eyes. "I don't care if I'm giving up my powers Demetri you do know that right?" I gasped. "Yes." I looked around the dimming room. "So how old are you?" I asked tapping my finger against the side of my jaw. "162." He smiled. "Angel is 164." He continued. I stood there for a second and blinked. "It is going to be really hard to buy.... 326 candles for birthdays. But anyways I shouldn't even be dating such and old man... It's gross." I stuck my tongue out. Demetri and Angel laughed. "Mhm." Demetri murmured into my hair hugging me again. I turned around so my back was to his chest. I flicker of red past through Angel's dark eyes. It was anger, or jealousy. I could sense it. I stared at him for a second with my big blue eyes.

I stayed with Demetri for the rest of the evening. " You know that I do drink human blood but I don't kill, I get it from blood banks, I wouldn't dream of even hurting someone. Angel on the other hand would. He kills and he feeds and he is just. Mean." He laughed on the last word. I laughed as well. "Okay, I'll be careful."I looked at the ground. When I looked up Demetri pressed his mouth to mine. I lay back on the couch as he lay on top of me. Demetri closed his eyes and pulled away. His eyes were black with red scratches coming out the sides. I didn't scream. I simply smiled and laughed. I brushed my thumb against one of the scratches. His fangs were bared. I kissed him again. I tilted my hea up and started to suck on his fang. He apparently liked it. The fang extended to twice it's normal size. Is that a vampires way of getting "Happy"? He pulled back. "Demetri, Demetri it's okay!" I giggled. I put my hand on his shoulder. He looked at me and smiled his eyes were back to the white-ice blue, along with his fangs that were back to normal, human size. I smirked. I need to get you little lady," he tapped my nose with this finger. "Home." He kissed the top of my forehead. "Okay buzz-kill Bob." I got up and straightened my shirt out. "Hey, that's what my brother calls me!" He took my hand and guided me to his car.

When I went into the house I was feeling utterly weightless. I ran upstairs. I took off my clothes and put on my pale green night-gown that went down to my mid thigh. It looked more like lingerie. I kicked my clothes under my bed. Their was a tapping at my window. I jumped out of my skin. I saw a figure of a man. I took a deep breath. I walked over to the window and opened it. "Hello?" I said as if I was answering a door. "Ann it's Demetri, you need to invite me in!" The dark figue whispered. "Come in?" I said to the figure. "Thank you, step to the side please." It was Demetri. He lunged through the window. Hitting the ground like a panther. He looked at me smiled, and kissed me with passion. I hit the window with the side of my hand while kissing Demetri (multi-tasking!) Demetri's hands were entangled into my liquid blonde hair. Mine were entangled into his. We stumbled over to the bed. Our legs were intertwined while we restlessly kissed. Demetri's cool hands felt like ice over my silk night dress. "Demetri." I whispered. "Mhm?" He whispered as he kissed down my neck. "Slow down okay?" He automatically stopped and pulled away. "Hey! I didn't say that you are not aloud to touch me it's just that I'm tiered. Big day, big news, school tomorrow, human... Well technically..." "Yes. I mean you're right but I'm staying here for the night if that's alright because my brother is doing something that I do not approve of..." His white teeth flashed a smile in the dark. I rolled my eyes. "Okay no problem, just tell Angel I might punch him where the sun don't shine randomly tomorrow." I said wrapping Demetri's arms around my waist and pulling the blankets up.

The next morning I woke up at 7:09. Demetri was sleeping beside me shirtless. I shook him gently. "Good morning." I whispered into his ear. "Hmmm it was but now we need to go to school. I rather spend it lying in bed with you." I smiled at what he said. I got up, but Demetri's quick, sharp reflexs caught my waist pulling me back onto the bed. I giggled. He kissed me gently and let me go. "Do you want to borrow something of my brothers?" I asked. "Um just a black or white t-shirt that he won't realize that it is gone. I will bring it back though." "Okay." I tip toed out of the room and into my brother's room. I opened a drawer and grabbed a plain black t-shirt. I threw it at Demetri when I got back. "You look hot when you tip toe." He laughed. "Thanks." I winked at him. I got dressed into my grey-blue dark washed skinny jeans and a long sleeved burgundy top. Demetri was watching me. "You're loving this aren't you?" "Maybe." He smirked. "Aw!" I gasped as I hit the ground. I was having a vision. There was a plane it hit the ground in flames. Their were people running out of the place in flames. When I opened my eyes Demetri was shaking my shoulders. "I'm alright, just a stupid vision, nothing big, i can't wait till these things are over!" I looked back into my vision. The plane number was -9437629- . "one sec." I grabbed a small box that was squished in between my dresser and the wall. I opened the box and got out one of the little disposable cell phones that I kept for when thing like this happen. I dialed the number of the air lines and a small squiffy voice spoke

_Virginia Airlines how may I help you?_

"One of your planes is going to crash. I am going to be on that plane. I am going to kill everyone on flight -9437629- in 18 different ways with a paperclip. If you cancel the flight , no harm shall be done. Thank you for your time." I said slowly and hung up. I grabbed the hammer that was also wedged between the dresser and wall and started to smash the phone. "That was _fun!_" I chirped. Demetri was just slightly smiling smugly. "A _paperclip_?" He laughed. I frowned "It was the only thing I could think of." "Yes I know, I need to get my car. I will come pick you up at 8:20?" He asked. "Yup." I kissed him gently. But when I felt the easing pressure of his lips on mine disappear, I opened my eyes and he was gone. I grabbed my jacket, slugged on my boots, and reached for my bag. I was so happy when i heard the doorbell ring at 8:18. Luca got to the door before me. "Can I help you?" Luca snarled. "Is Rhiannon there? I was supposed to pick her up and drive her to school." Demetri was being super duper patient and polite. Something my brother wasn't doing. "Oh yea?" Luca said taking a step forward. I hopped in between them. "Calm your tits!" I said looking at Luca. 'Bye' is all I said and left with Demetri.

"Tonight's a full moon!" I said smiling as Demetri drove tensely down the road. "Yes." He kept his eyes on the road.

The school day went by slowly.

At the end of the day Demetri told me that he needed to be home quick so I borrowed Luca's car. He went home with his new girlfriend Isobel. I decided that I wanted my boyfriend there when I go into trance, die, and come back to life. I drove down the winding road. When I came to the house Demetri was hunched over on the couch. I walked over to him and tapped him on the shoulder. His head spun around. His fangs were bared. I jumped a little but smiled. In his hand was a pack of dark crimson blood. I relaxed. His fangs disappeared and he smiled. "Sorry." He smiled brilliantly. "No problem... Um you finsish I'm just uh going to go upstairs to look for a candle..." I blinked. "Okay, up the stairs turn right, then left, and in the room that says 'Dru-Drusilla'..." He smiled again. "Okay." I walked up the stairs. I turned right down the longest corridor I have ever seen. When I got to the end I looked to the left. There was a short hallway with one door. It said Drusilla. I opened it quickly. It was a plain room covered with white sheets except for a medium sized box with tons of candles en-crested with Celtic knots. I grabbed the box and brought it downstairs. Demetri was casually sprawled out on the couch. I placed the box on the table.

I layed down on top of Demetri and kissed him. "You're staying at my house tonight whether you like it or not." I smirked. "Gladly." he said kissing my nose. We spent most of the night just talking. "Hello!"Angel said walking into the room. It was about 10:49. "I need to go into trance." I said kissing Demetri on the cheek. I lit all the candles and placed them in a semi-circle infront of me. I kept my eyes fixed on the flickering flames while Demetri and Angel's eyes were fixed on me. Then suddenly the flame filled my head.

_Tsk-ku __Keď som dať moje srdce na mesiac všetky musia byť dobre, sú moje právomoci givin k tomu, koho milujem._

My inner voice repeated that until I was into darkness. I was dead.

I woke up like I was just saved from drowning in ice water. I was in a field it was so quiet it was UN-natural. There was a woman. Her hair looked almost white in the moon light. Her hair was at her waist. Her gown was white as was her skin but her skin was more creamy looking, more skin looking. I sat there. She looked at me and smiled. She was my mom! "Mommy!" I yelled but I made no sound. She smiled but a tear rolled down her cheek. She pulled out a blade. It was long and silver. I closed my eyes. She needs to kill me again... I opened my eyes and smiled. I will wake up human. She hovered over towards me. She was actually bobbing around in mid-air. She carefully looked down at the blade as if she were frightened to see it. She kissed my head. I felt a stab of pain in my chest. _My tit!_ Fuck that hurt! I hit the ground. I was still conscious. She was weeping on her knees. She put her hand in the air holding a fist to my chest holding the blood in. She wasn't though. She was taking my powers. I smiled I am human. I got up still consious. My mother kissed my forehead and whispered. "_Tsk-ku my dearest Rhiannon-light thou shat love as deep as scarlet blood. Hence horrible shadow, yield thee."_ I then hit the cool emerald grass with a thud and was out like a light.

I woke up and ran into Demetri's arms. I was happy. I looked up at him. "I love you." I looked into his eyes. "I love you too Ann." He kissed me on my cheek. "I need to get home. It is almost 1. I fel so much lighter without my powers, no more secrets, no more paperclip threats, it's better." I said gathering my things together. Angel was in the corner of the room. He smirked. "You know you're a real smug bug." I laughed. "Nice insult Hannah Montana." Angel smiled and walked off. "Right this way my lady," Demetri beckoned towards the car. " I hope we don't get caught by your brother." He continued. I got in the car along with him. "We wont, past 1 he is dead as a doorknob, my dad is probably working late at the office so... We wont!" "Good." Demeri winked at me. Whatever that means. We arrived at my house. Demetri parked his car across the street and behind some trees. I watched him casually hop through the window as I go through the door like a human. :).

I opened the door and crept through the hallway. I saw that the TV was on and my brother watching Tv. I started to laugh so hard. "Ar- Are you watching," I laughed some more. "T-twilight?" I continued. "Maybe. Hey where were you all night?" He changed the subject. I composed myself. "Out.' I said running upstairs. I smiled when Demetri was casually sprawled out over my bed. I closed my door and laughed. "My brother was watching Twilight!" I gasped. "Hey, I have seen Twilight it's 'ight" He smirked. I took of my top and pants and pulled on a silvery looking night-gown that was a little shorter then the green one. I totally jumped Demetri. I kissed him. He slowly kissed down my neck. I pulled my fingernails gently down his arm. He smiled and kissed me harder. I was about to shift my position but Demetri pinned me to the bed. I pulled off his shirt and pulled my fingernails down his back. He smiled. "You need to go to sleep, you have school little lady." He gently scanned my body with his eyes. "You do too, goodnight." I smiled and kissed him one last time. And snuggled down into Demetri's arms. He was still as shirtless as a shirtless person. I kissed his arm and drifted into the night.

I woke in the morning the sun in my eyes. I turned and looked into Demetri's eyes that were on mine. "You look too much like Ian Somerhalder. It's creepy." I smiled and rolled out of the bed. "Haha." Demetri was being sarcastic. I ran to my dresser and opened a door. I pulled out a very thin yellow sweater that was more like a thin long-sleeved shirt. I pulled on a pale yellow tank top with the paler yellow sweater over top. Black thick tights, legging were pulled on as well with a grey skirt that went to my mid-thigh. Dark brown Uggs with Leg warmers were pulled on as well. I look cute and I am warm. Tasty. I tied my hair to the side. "Do you want to borrow a t-shirt fro-" I asked but got interrupted. "I improvised." He pulled out a white t-shirt and pushed his thick leather jacket over top.

"I will see you-" He started. "Later tonight. I promised my friend Scarlet I would hang with her at school and after, she is so demanding." I pressed my forehead to his chest. "Yes, well you will survive." He kissed my head and disappeared. I ran downstairs and saw that Scar was waiting outside for me. I shrugged on my bomber jacket and grabbed my bag. I ran outside. I dodged past the ice patches and got in her car.

The day dragged on.

After school we went to Scarlet's house. "Would you like some hot chocolate dear?" Scarlet's thin bony mother asked. Scarlet's mother looked exactly like Pam Anderson. "Sure Thanks Miss. Vitalize." I smiled warmly and me and Scar sat at the counter. "So, wanna go to the mall?" Scar asked impatiently watching her mother. I looked at the counter. "Sure Scar!" I smiled. Scar twirled her black hair that was in loose waves. "Is something wrong?" Scar asked, her emerald green eyes were full of concern. "Everything is fine." I smiled a 'I will talk about it later' smile and glanced at her mother. She smiled. Her eyes turned into sharp little cats eyes. We drank our hot chocolate and talked about cheer leading squad and when it was starting up again.

We walked threw the the mall. "So you are dating Demetri Night! The hottie McHottie with the Kelen Lutz body!" Scar jumped up and down sipping her coffee. "Well, I think it's a bit more then dating. I love him." I smiled and picked at the coffee cup in my hand. "Woah! You need to tell me every detail! Did you..." She raised a dark eye brow. "NO! Not yet but we will . Most likely. I think. I don't know." I looked at the ground. Their was all of a sudden a blood-freezing scream. I looked automatically at Scar. She was fine but her face was pale white. Like a ghost. She was terrified. I looked towards where she was looking. A woman in her early 2o's opened the janitor's closet, probably to get a mop, but a dead janitor fell out. A bite mark in his neck. I grabbed Scar's wrist and dragged her out of the mall.

"Scar? Scar. What's wrong? Did you know him?" I was shaking her. "Vampire." Is all she whispered.

"What?" I said even though I knew what she said. "Vampire. Bite in the neck, drained of blood. Can you say duh?" Scar laughed. "do you um hear what you are saying? Vampires are fictional!" I tried to convince her. "Your right. I- It was probably just a stupid gang called 'vamp-irz'" She laughed. "Ya. Ha ha." I laughed. Scar's colour was coming back her tan beige skin and freckles. Scar straightened her jacket and walked to the car with me. She dropped me off at my house and I ran straight upstairs. I ripped off my leggings, tight, skirt, sweater, and tanktop. I got in the shower and shaved my legs. I washed my hair as well an hurried myself along. I wrapped a towel around me and blow dried my hair. It went into silky waves. I dried myself off and put on a pale silvery-purple night-gown it only went to my high thigh. I just wore the same colour lacy underwear. I opened my bathroom door and heard quiet guitar strumming. Demetri was sitting on the bed strumming a guitar. I walked up to him and took his guitar. I shoved it under the bed so if my brother came in it wouldn't be seen. I kissed Demetri. I ripped of his shirt and grabbed the buckle of his belt. Lets just say it was a very nice night.

when I woke up nude. "Shit." I said rolling out of bed. "Nice love, no 'good morning' just shit." Demetri hiked up his jeans. "Sorry you know I love you, but I had a rough evening with Scarlet. We were at the mall and a worker opened up the janitor's closet. And, well the janitor fell out. He was dead and drained of blood with a bite mark in his neck." I looked at Demetri with every word. He stopped. "Angel." He looked at the floor. "What? Angel did that?" I gasped. I realized I was still naked. I grabbed the silk white robe that was on the dresser and rapped it around me.

The rest of the school week went on me and Demetri haven't seen Angel, or should I say Demetrius and Angelus.

On Friday after school me and Scarlet went to the grill. I scanned the tables cautiously itching to find Angel and give him the best bitch-slapping in his life. I saw a man at the bar his back head looked a lot like Angel's. Turn around, turn around, turn around. I thought to myself. He finally turned around. Angel. "Ooo lala check out that HAW-ty at the bar!" Scar said raising a dark thinned out eye brow with a promiscuous smile. Her leaf green eyes perked up into a level of vibrancy that even I couldn't help but be in awe. Angel smiled at us and got up. He strode towards us. I held my breath. "Hello Rhiannon, why haven't you said hi? Or preferably introduced me to your gorgeous friend...?" Angel said sitting down and kissing Scar's hand. "Scarlet Vitalize, you are?" Scarlet said biting her lip with that damn eyebrow still raised. "Night. Angel Night." Angel grinned. What a dork! "Oh, so Demetri is your kid brother?" Scarlet smiled at me. I cleared my throat. "Younger brother." I corrected. Scarlet ignored me and kept listening, and talking to Angel. "How about we go somewhere, just the three of us?" Scarlet suggested out of the blue. "Um, no that isn't a good idea Scar," I started. "-Sounds great, let's take this over to my house." Angel interrupted. Poop-head. Scarlet got up and zipped her deep jade green leather jacket that cost more then my dad's car. She wrapped a scarf around her neck and left a 20$ on the table. I zipped my bomber jacket up and followed Angel and Scar. I was about to grab Scar and book it but when I reached for Scarlet's wrist Angel grabbed my wrist. He frowned/smirked and kept walking holding my wrist tightly. Angel had a deep blue Ferrari. Me and Scar got in. Was my for years of boxing point-less? As soon as we get to Angel's I will try to hold him off and tell Scar to run. I don't trust him.

We arrived at Angel's house, that was also Demetri's house. I got out and slammed the door Scar got out. "Scar run." I murmured under my breath. "Why?" She whispered. What can I say to make her run? He has back acne? He is a poop-head? "Vampire." I murmured again. Her eyes widened and her face white. "Run!" I yelled. She ran in the wrong direction. IDIOT! "OTHER WAY!" I yelled after her. Angel got out and looked at me. "Why did you do that? That janitor was barely enough to hold me threw the week." Angel frowned. "Oh sorry, wait why do I care?" I said walking around the car. My high heeled boots clicking. He bared his fangs. "You look tastier anyways." He smiled and grabbed my arm. I wanted to scream, and cry and pray on my knees. What the hell am I saying? No I don't. I gave Angel a left hook in the face. "Damn that's hot, a girl who can throw a punch," Angel laughed. "Your coming with me." Angel finished. Angel grabbed my jaw and slammed my head against the car. Tha last thing I heard was "I hope this doesn't dent my baby."

When I woke up I was lying on cool green grass. I was in a valley in the wood. I automatically got up. I held my fists out, one in front of my ribs and the other in front of my face. I heard a laugh. I slowly rotated around. That made me realize my neck hurt. I put my hand to my neck. Blood. I shuttered. "You_ dick_!" I yelled. "Watch that language!" Angel appeared. He ran up to me with in-human speed. He smiled. He slowly took off my jacket. Then the pale pink button up blouse leaving me in a white silk camisole and dark washed skinny jeans that are maybe a little to tight. I shivered. "You wont be cold for much longer. Angel murmured into my neck. He bit down again. I let out a cry. He dropped me? threw me to the ground. He let out a yell. I jumped of the ground even though I felt like I couldn't move. Angel was facing the opposite direction. I ran out of the valley and into the woods. The woods were closing in on me. "Rhiannon, come on Rhiannon I wont hurt you just stop running their can be things worse then me in those woods besides me." Angel yelled from far behind me. Then something gently grabbed my arm. I pried it free and kept running. Twigs were in my hair, as well as cutting my skin and chest. Just when I was about to hit the ground when cool hands steadied me by my elbows. One of the hands wrapped around my mid-back while the other went under my legs. I knew it was Angel I felt his silky black shirt. I rested my forehead on his shoulder.

I woke up with a total 'I've been here before. Okay this is creepy, RUN!' feeling. I was in Demetri's house. Oh. Shit. Angel. I got up and walked slowly towards the door. My heeled boots not helping my stealth. I was in my dark washed skinny jeans that were plastered with blood and mudd, as well as my ripped up lace and silk camisole that had a huge stain of blood just above the breast. I had my pink-muddy button-up blouse in my clenched hand and my jacket in the other. "Ann?" Demetri's voice said from the door. I let out a huge breath and ran into his arms. I looked up at him his arm was around my waist but his eyes were closed in pain. Oh shit the blood. "Omigosh I am so sorry!" I gasped taking a step away. Demetri looked around the room and then stomped up the stairs dropping his jacket to the floor. "Is she awa-" Is all I heard from Angel. Then a big BANG. I smiled and put my hand over my mouth. I walked slowly up the stairs to see Angel pinned against a wall by his neck. "Demetri I'm fine honestly." I said still smirking. "Exactly, she's fine! Oh by the way you okay?" Angel switched the conversation to me. "Ya, I'm fine." "You see, she's fine!" The conversation was going in circles. Demetri took his hand off Angel's neck. Angel smiled and walked into a room and closed the door.

"Is there a shower I can use? It's just I don't want to go home like this, my brother would go crazy up the wall." I looked at Demetri. Demetri put his hands on my shoulders. "Are you sure you are alright?" Demetri asked painfully. "Yes I'm fine." I smiled and kissed his chin which was all I could reach at the moment. Why am I so short? "He pointed to the room next to Angel's. Joy. "Thanks." I slid into the small room that had a shower and sink and toilet. I turned on the shower so it was hot and ran a pale white cloth under it. I took off my camisole and tried to scrub the blood out. I unhooked my bra and took off my pants. I hopped in the shower and rinsed all the blood and dirt out of my hair. I didn't bother to wash my hair with the bar of solid shampoo, I'll do that later. I scrubbed my face with the hot water. I rinsed my hair once more and rubbed the dried blood off my neck and hip. Why did he bite my hip? The water was light pink. I let the shower run for a few more seconds to let the pink-ish water clear out. I got out of the shower and wrapped the white towel that was sitting on the counter. I ran the sink over my camisole rinsing it out completely. I rung it out until it was dry enough to be worn.  
I slid it on, I wrapped up my bra and shoved it in the roomy pocket of my jacket. I slipped on my under wear and wiped all the mud of my jeans and put them on. I rinsed out my pink blouse and rung it out until dry. I slid it over my shoulders. I looked in the mirror. My fair skin was pale. I had very pale purple-blue marks under my eyes. My lips were very light pink, not the full, soft, rose coloured lips that were there normally. I looked sick. And, I was really tired. Really, really tired.

I opened the bathroom door holding my boots and jacket. I walked slowly down the stairs to tired to even realize their were no stairs left. Now is a good time to sleep. Yes. Sleep. I was about to pass out when someone steadied me. "Oh, no you don't. Demetri your girlfriend is crashing here tonight... hmm lucky you." Angel said guiding me back up the stairs. "Lay her on my bed and don't touch her!" Demetri yelled from what sounded like the shower. Angel shuffled me over to Demetri's room. He sat me on a squishy bed. He took my jacket and boots from me and threw them to the floor. He picked up my legs and lay them on the bed. I relaxed down and shivered as he pulled the blankets over me. He paused for a second. Then he slowly pulled the back of his hand down my face and kissed my forehead. I fell into the velvety darkness.

When I woke up I was in Demetri's bed and Demetri's arms. I slowly slid my hands down to my jacket and grabbed my cell phone. I texted Scarlet.

_TO SCARLET VITALIZE: Tell me you are alright? _

_YOU HAVE RECIVED A TEXT: SCARLET VITALIZE: Yes I'm fine. Did you get away? Does Demetri know his brother is a vampire?Is Demetri a vampire?_

_REPLY SCARLET VITALIZE: Yes...Technically. Ya. Yup._

_YOU HAVE RECIVED A TEXT:SCARLET VITALIZE: Holy shit! Dude, what the hell are you thinking he isn't freaking Edward Cullen!_

_REPLY SCARLET VITALIZE: I g2g talk to you later I know I have a lot of explaining to do be the emergency hide-out at 12:00_

_YOU HAVE RECIVED A TEXT:SCARLET VITALIZE: I'll be there at 11:59 ;p_

I smiled and dropped my phone and it hit my coat. I got up I realized that Angel had taken off my jeans. Dick. Demetri rolled over in bed. I yanked on my jeans and tip toed down the stairs. I caught a glimpse of myself in the mirror. I still looked like I was a walking dead person. I slipped into the kitchen. "Joe is in the pot." Angel said reading the paper and taking a sip out of a mug. I look towards a steaming pot of coffee. I grabbed a mug out of the cupboard and poured some coffee. "You need vampire blood. You are sick. Infected. You lost too much blood. Oh and I am very sorry about that." Angel was still looking at his paper. I looked down at the mug in my hand. "You didn't-" I said still loking at the coffee. "No, It wouldn't work, you need it pure." He looked up from his paper reavealing nervous, big, brown, puppy dog eyes. I closed my eyes. "Demetri will never know, he'll think you got better over night." Angel convinced. "Fine but quickly." I put the mug down and walked toward him. "Don't worry I wont bite... You.... Again." Angel smiled and bit his own wrist. He held it up to my mouth. I started to suck the crimson red blood out of the wound. It was hot in my mouth. It started to drip down my chin and sides of my mouth. I pulled away. I wiped the sides of my mouth with my fingers and licked it all up. Angel smiled and laughed. "You have some on your chin." Angel looked at my chin. "Let me." he whispered. He pressed his thumb to my chin, our faces less then an inch apart. Our lips met. I stumbled back. "Damn it Angel!" I yelled taking a step away. "Sorry Ann, seriously, sorry." I ran out of the room and upstairs into the bathroom. I dampened my face with water and dabbed it with a cloth. My face looked healthy, my hair looked full. Thank god. I rinsed my mouth out with ice cold water. I tip-toed back into Demetri's room he was still sleeping I took off my jeans and slid back into bed. I heard Demetri grunt and then get up. He kissed my forehead and walked over to the closet he was in his boxers. He pulled out jeans and a white tank top. He shrugged them on and took my hand.

He danced me around his room. "What?" I laughed. "You just look a lot healthier." He smiled. "That's good." He finished. "Ya." I kissed his cheek. He spun me around again. He then grabbed my legs and swung me over his shoulder. "WOAH!" I gasped. He laughed. He danced me around once more. He pulled me close. He didn't kiss me. Just looked into my eyes. I rested my forehead against his. "I lo-" I started but got interrupted. Everything happened too quick. First, there was smashing of glass from the window. Second, a man came threw the window. Demetri, throwing me behind him. Third, a knife thrown into Demetri's stomach. The man disappeared back out the window. Demetri was on the ground. "No!" I screamed. I hit the floor. I pulled his shirt up. "I'm fine. Just pull the damn thing out." Demetri stressed. "Uh.... Okay on three." I ran my fingers threw my hair. "Okay." He said squinting his eyes closed tight. "1....Tu-" I yanked the knife out. "AH! I knew you would do that." Demetri gasped. I looked down at the cut. It slowly closed and healed completely. I got up as he did. There was a black envelope on the bed. It was closed with red wax. I picked it up and looked up at Demetri. I opened it. There was a fancy white card with scribbled black ink. It read:

I hope you took this as a warning Demetrius, we do not like your brother in town, kill him, kick him out, ask your lover to call on the forces of darkness, honestly I don't give a damn. Just dispose zAAaaaaaaaaaaaAAZSSXCX of him so that every human can go back to their normal lives. Also Eden came to visit me, were her eyes ever sparkling! I told her to stop by your place. Have fun kiddies.

Monsieur Delius

Blessed be

I completely started to freak out. Demetri read it. "This kid needs help! Would you seriously kill your own brother! Even if he did kill someone! He is your brother!" I yelled maybe too loudly. Demetri crumpled the paper in his hand. "Eden is coming? How dare he!" Demetri exclaimed in great protestation. "Wait, hold up, who the hell is Eden!" I crossed my arm over my chest. "An EXX- girlfriend of me and Angel's." He said looking at the floor. "Oh, okay as long as she is an EXXXX that's fine. I'm not the jealous type," I kissed Demetri's cheek. "But I need to go. I'm having lunch with Scarlet." I finished. "No! You can't leave! I can't protect you from Eden if you leave!" He said looking into my eyes. "I handle you just fine don't I? Hell! I even tamed your brother. I can handle myself." I kissed his cheek again and got on my boots and coat. "I love you." I smiled and slipped out the door. I ran down the stairs as quick as my high heeled boots would let me. I almost got out the door when a hand grabbed my elbow. "I'm really seriously sorry I kissed you Rhiannon. Seriously." Angel looked into my eyes. "Whatever." I rolled my eyes. I was going to walk away and break out of his grip when

he pulled me into a warm hug. Like the type of hug you would give a sad friend. I pulled away and looked into his big brown eyes and ran my hand threw his black hair. "_I'm sorry_." I said and walked off.

I walked down the street wiping tears that were rolling down my cold cheeks. I pulled out my phone 10:45. I walked faster down the dirt road until I came back to civilization. I walked down the side walks and to my house. It's best not to go threw the front my brother would ban me from going back out. I grabbed the easy to climb wall of my house and slowly crept up the wall I went threw my window and ungracefully hit the ground. I tied my hair back and pulled on a white long sleeved t-shirt with a jean skirt with tights. I hiked my boots back on and my jacket I also threw on a few chain necklaces. I tiptoed into the washroom and brushed my teeth. I went back over to the window and slowly went back down. I ran down the sidewalk and down another and I was at the grill. I ran inside and sat down in front of Scarlet. "Explain." She crossed her hands over her chest. "Okay, Nice Hi, by the way, I- well, Demetri saved me from almost being hit by a car. I passed out and woke up at his house, I was confused so the next day I went over to talk to him but Angel was there, not Demetri. So when Demetri got there we started talking, he kissed me and well we've kindof got the Romeo vs. Juliet thing going on. Angel is just Angel, but when I told you to run I knew he was a vampire, and when we were at the mall. When you ran I tried to defend myself but he came at me, he then apologized and made me healthy again in some creepy vampire way, Demetri would never hurt me I promise you. Angel I don't think would kill me, maybe hurt me but not kill me. I don't know why..." I said In one huge gasp. I thought about Angel and I's kiss. "Well, then what the hell were you thinking?" Her green eyes looked dull. "I wasn't thinking at all, I was living in the moment, and following my heart." I smiled. "And if that is all I should be going I passed out at Demetri's house last night. Luca is probably going crazy up the wall looking for me, please cover for me by the way, say I crashed at your house or something. Please?" I finished. "Of course. But, the first time Demetri hurts you, call me I have connections.... That may involve Buffy the vampire slayer..." Scarlet smiled and trailed off into dreamland. "Hey!" I snapped my fingers in front of her face. "Back to earth Scar." I finished. Smiled. Air kissed her cheeks and walked out. I sped down the streets trying to get home asap. I arrived at the house with an ungraceful opening of the door/ running into it/ tripping/ taking off my jacket. "Where the hell have you been!" Luca yelled and wrapped his arms around me. I shoved him back. "Scarlet's."

I was sitting on the couch doing homework when the doorbell rang. I opened it. "What do you want?" I asked impatiently. "Just a second." Angel smiled. I rolled my eyes. "Wait, I have to invite you in.... Fine, I'm keeping a stake under my pillow... Come in Angel?" I rolled my eyes. "Thank you." he said and took a step in. I walked into the living room in front of him and turned around. "So, what?" I crossed my arms over my chest. "I wanted your permission to kiss you again." Angel looked at the floor. I paused. "Ummmm?... Why?" I asked taking a step forward. "I haven't had a kiss in a very very long time..." Angel's voice trailed off. "Yes you have, you kissed Scar like 7 times." I said impatiently again. "No, I haven't had a kiss that meant something." Angel looked up. "You know-" "About you and Demetri, yes, he will never know, It can mean something to me and no to you." Angel interrupted me. I closed my eyes. "Fine. This is the 2nd and last time alright?" I said looking around. "Done." Angel took a step closer so we were inches apart. Our lips met. I felt no sparks but he seemed to. I was getting bored so I started to sing blah blah blah by Ke$ha in my head. Angel put his hands on my waist. When he pulled away I opened my eyes. We just stared at each other for a moment. "Welllp..." I said looking at the floor. "Are we done here." I asked. But when I looked up he was gone.

I slept uncomfortably that night. Thinking about Angel. Why was he being like this asking for smoochies every five seconds? God, damn that boy to burn in the fiery depths of hell, he needs some serious help...I felt like puching something, but that is just too violent, I will go for a little walk... Yes. A walk. I got up and pulled on some jeans, and a long-sleeved black shirt. I pulled on my high heeled boots and a leather jacket, it was starting to warm a bit outside. I walked outside only to realize it's raining. I took a step back inside and thought 'do I really feel like walking in the rain? Hell, I want to see Demetri anyways.' I walked outside. "You, know what I'll take the car." I said to myself. I yanked the keys out of my jacket pocket and got inside the car. I drove down the road with my headlights on. All of a sudden There is a man with white-blonde hair and brown eyes standing in the road shirtless. I swerved, the car spun, It flew right into a ditch in the middle of the woods. Upside down. I hit my head and passed out. I felt slight pressure on my arms and woke up. It was dark, raining and Demetri and Angel were trying to get me out. "Okay on three, One, two, three." Both Demetri and Angel grunted flipping the car back over. I sighed in relief. My head ached. I put my hand that hurt even more to my head that had dried up blood all over it. Demetri couldn't open the door so he just ripped it off. Freak. Hot freak. Hot freak with a big – never mind... Angel undid my seat belt and Demetri slowlypicked me up. He stood me back up holding me. "Rhiannon are you alright?Can you stand?" Demetri asked nervously. "Ya, ya." I released myself of Demtri's grip, except fell and Angel caught me. "Oh no you don't." He said sarcastic like. He handed me back to Demetri who took me back home to my house.

I passed out again as he padded the blood of my forehead with a warm cloth.

I woke up in the morning feeling uncomfortably awkward and broken. I gazed up into Demetri's ice eyes. I was lying down in a black long sleeved an my underwear, with both Angel and Demetri in the room. I sat up. "What the fu-dge happened?" I asked pulling the covers over my bare legs. "You got into a car accident..." Angel smiled. "If it has tires or testicles, you're going to have trouble with it.." My voice trailed off. I rolled out of bed and looked around. I rolled my eyes. "Angel, I'm not putting on a strip show, get out!" I laughed and smiled. He smirked and hopped out the window. The sun was just rising over the unsettling emerald green grass. I put on thick leggings and a jean skirt. I hiked my boots back on with a baby blue button up top and tucked it in with a belt. I tied my hair into a low side pony tail and pulled on my leather jacket and zipped it up. I walked back over to Demetri. "You know, I could tell you, that I love you, and kiss you, or... I could race you outside, except I get a head start..." I smiled and and got ready to run. "Fine," "Okay on three, one," I booked it to the window, I looked forward there was Angel standing at the ground looking up with a raised eyebrow. "CATCH ME!" I yelled and jumped. I'm just fearless like that. I landed in Angel's arms with a thud. "Did I win? D-Did I win?" I asked. I looked over to see Demetri with a pout and his arms crossed over his chest. I put my hands on Angel's shoulders and put my feet on the ground. "Thanks..." I said and turned to Demetri.. "Awww are you sad because a little girl beat you?" "Yes, on second thought, how about an I love you and a kiss?" Demetri smiled. I smirked. "I love you Demetri." I kissed him gently even though I was 67% sure that Demetri was just teasing his brother. I pulled away and turned around. I screamed. My head was stinging, like someone was jabbing little needles into my brain. I started to cry it hurt so bad, I couldn't think. "Demetri," I cried out grabbing his wrist and squeezing hard. I looked around pointlessly and saw a smudge of black in the air hovering, darkness. Then, it stopped. I was sitting on the grass crying into Demetri's chest. I looked around. No darkness. "What in the hell have I been smoking, shit." I looked up into Demetri's eyes. "What happened?" Angel asked gazing around. "Well, all of a sudden, I had a feeling these needles were being shoved into my brain... It hurt, like a son of a bitch..." My voice was weak. Both Angel and Demetri shared a nervous glance. "What?" I said getting up. "You're coming with us." Demetri and Angel said at the exact same time. "The real question is, where the fuck are you taking me? I have school! Speaking of which you do too!" I looked at Demetri. "Yes, but remember Eden, well, she's back."

Demetri walked me around until we came to the woods. When we were hidden in the trees Demetri picked me up and started to run at a super-natural speed. He ran me into the house and sat me on the kitchen table. "Uhh.. Am I dinner?" I asked raising an eyebrow. "Sit still." Demetri had a shiny silver case in his hand. He took a needle and took some of my blood. "Are you sure I'm not dinner?" I asked again getting a little nervous. He didn't say anything next he grabbed a needle with something thick and black looking that was moving? I almost screamed. "This will make you tired, It's a long story but you have to trust me okay, when you wake up you will feel numb, It's something that makes your blood tast very bad to vampires." He said looking into my eyes. "Okay, ya I trust you.." I said looking concerned. Demetriput his hand on the back of my head and pressed his lips to mine. He shoved the needle into my arm it HURT. It felt like you were pushing a boulder threw a crazy straw. I gasped and started to feel very tired. I fell asleep and shuttered.

I woke up outside on the porch of Demetri's house, my head on Demetri's lap, his jacket over my shoulders. "Huh?" I looked around. "Shhhhh, you need to rest, you were whispering that you wanted air.." Demetri was watching the sun go down. I was very confused. I moved upwards so that I was comfortable but face to face with Demetri. I rested my head on his shoulder. "So why did you give me the needle?" I asked patiently. "Well, you know how you got the head pain? Yes, well sometimes when Eden does that to people they have seizures, and that took away the pain of the seizure and made your blood taste bad if Eden came strolling around the corner, I didn't want to scare you so I left the seizure thing out..." Demetri kissed the top of my head. "When is the needle going to pass out of my blood?" "Soon, are you hungry? Do you want to watch TV or something?" Demetri petted the side of my face. "Uh TV sounds good..." I said slowly getting up when I stood up it felt like my heart hit the floor. I let out a gasp and put my hand to my chest. I shook myself and did a little dance and the weird feeling

ng went away. Demetri smiled. "You are so weird!" He kissed the top of my head. "Says the vampire!" I raised my eyebrow. "True." Demetri and I walked inside. I looked I roaround the old house with the only high-tech things are the kitchen and the flat screen, HD TV. Demetri and I sat on the couch. He surfed through channels. "What do you want to watch?" Demetri's eye on the TV. I shrugged. "I know what I want to do.." I smiled and kissed Demetri. Demetri put the TV remote on the side table and kissed me back. His hands slid down to my waist. I pulled off my jacket. My fingers fumbled at his shirt buttons. When he finally shirtless I took off my shirt so I was in my bra. I ripped off my leggings as well. Demetri lay on top of me. "Ugh! Not on my couch." Angel had his arms over his chest. I put my hands over my eyes. Demetri rolled his eyes and kissed the top of my head. Demetri handed me my shirt. "You have to ruin every moment don't you?" I asked impatiently. "Oh, fine you two have fun." Angel walked out of the room. I looked at Demetri.

I smiled and kissed him again. I allowed Demetri to slide the shirt back off my elbows. Demetri picked me up and in a few seconds we were in his room. The window was covered in planks of wood. The night was very... beautiful. I woke up in Demetri's arms. "Good morning." I said slightly shifting my weight to wake him up. "Mmmmm morning..." Demtri kissed my temple and got up. "Nooo!" I grabbed his wrist and pulld him back down. I kissed his lips and let him go. Demetri went to get dressed when I felt like not getting up. " 'Morin love birds!" Angel burst through the door. "UUUGGGGHHH!" I yelled grabbing the sheet to cover my chest. "Sorry.." Angel said. "Oh crap..My shirt is downstairs... Angel would you mi-" "Sure." Angel ran back out. "What a man-hoe!" I whispered. In less then a mill-second Demetri was lying on me. "Shhhhh we only have a little alone time while he hunts down your shirt... I actually forgot where I threw it... Oh your camisole is under the couch!" I rolled my eyes and kissed him. I slid away and put my bra, underwear, and skirt back on. I got up and walked over to Demetri's closet. There was a brown, very old looking trunk. That had 'Eden' hand-written in gold paint. I looked over at Demetri. I opened the trunk to see 3 white corsets and a whole dress. Petticoat, dress, jacket, hat. I took out a corset. "You still have this stuff?" "Yes.." Demtri smiled. I put it back and closed the trunk. Angel walked in the door and handed me my camisole. He glanced over me shirtless with a smug smile. I rolled my eyes. " You are such a retentive pig!" I whispered. That just made him smile more and he walked out. I looked though Demetri's closet and found a old, dark button up shirt that sat like a dress on my body. I smiled. "You stole my shirt, I steal yours."

Me and Demetri walked downstairs. Angel was talking to someone in the kitchen. Demetri stiffened and shoved me behind him and kept walking. In the kitchen Angel was arguing with a girl. He looked very upset. The girl turned around she was devastatingly beautiful, milk whit skin, touched with rose at her cheeks, her eyes were such a light shade of grey, and then the iris was rimmed in bold black. The grey had little flecks of red in them. She was so gorgeous, it was scary. Her hair was like silk. Black, with one red streak that was curled into a ringlet, while all the rest was straight. She smiled warmly. "Hi, you must be Rhiannon. I'm Eden. So sorry I hurt you earlier, I do that unconsciously when I'm mad. "

I looked up at Demetri the back Eden. "I've heard so much about you, nice to finally meet you."I smiled like I was the popular girl in high-school and she was the new girl. She looked around. She looked out the window. "So, boys are there any good eats around here?" "No, and you are not welcome here Eden, you are more then welcome to leave." Angel looked very upset still. "Fine, but Rhiannon, as long as you have both of the Night brothers on each of your arms, ya, well, you're doomed. I still am happy that I got out while I still could." Eden smiled. She looked at me and her eyes went completely red. I suddenly had the impulse to back-hand that bitch. So I did. I slapped her as hard as I could. She looked up and smiled a bead of blood on her lip. She licked it up and did something very unexpected. She grabbed me by my neck and through me across the room. Surprisingly it didn't really hurt. "Rhiannon stop! She's only in it for the fight, she is telling your brain to fight! Block it out!" Angel yelled. I ignored him. I grabbed the old dining chair and broke off the leg. I snapped it in half to make it sharp. Her eyes went back to grey. She looked scared. I pressed it to her chest. "Don't talk about them like that again, because if you do, you will meet my friend Mr. Pointy! Okay? Kay bye." I said. And she stormed out the door. I clam down and both of there jaws dropped. "I can't even scare Eden that much..." Angel smiled and gave me props. "Ya, imagine that at twelve, I got into a lot of fights, after my mom died. All the kids were scared of me except the boys who gave me props and Scarlet." I smirked. "You made her mad. She may come back." Demetri looked at the wall. "Hey, I told her she would meet Mr. Pointy.. I'll be fine." I kissed his cheek. "Oh, and sorry 'bout your chair......." I looked at the destroyed chair at my feet. "It's okay." Demetri kissed the top of my head. "Are you sure your alright?" He asked nervously. "five by five." I smiled. "OH Shit! School! I bailed yesterday, I have to go!" I yelled. I looked at the time 5:38pm. "OH THANK THE WORLD!" I yelled and ran upstairs. "She's so feisty!" Angel laughed. I ran into the bathroom. I looked into the mirror and brushed threw my hair with my fingers. I took off the button up shirt and ran downstairs. I looked through the whole parlour for my shirt. There on the statue was my shirt. Both Angel and Demetri smirked. I rolled my eyes and put back on the short sleeved baby blue button up shirt and my leggings. I braided my hair to the side and slid on my boots. "What?" I asked confused that they were both smiling. "Um... You were out for 5 days... It's Saturday." Antgel laughed while Demetri spoke. "WHAAAAT?" I yanked my phone out of my jean skirt, my phone was dying. I had a missed text.

_SCARLET VITALIZE: I have your homework... Where have you been all week?_

I rolled my eyes. "You are both such – such – VAMPIRES! You couldn't have told me sooner!" I yelled at them both and hit Demetri's arm. "Sorry love, it was a little entertaining. Your brother thinks that you were staying at Scarlet's all week. Angel influenced him, compelled him, made him think something was real when it wasn't." Demetri held me. "Yes, well, I have school work to get from Scarlet's... Wait, have you been going to school all week?" I asked. "Yes..." Demetri blushed. I rolled my eyes. "I gotta go get some work for Scarlet's be back soon." I reached into Demetri's back pocket and grabbed his car keys. I slapped his butt and grabbed my jacket and left. I drove down the street in Demetri's porche. I got to Scarlet's. I knocked on the door and she immediately opened the door. She grabbed my arm and pulled me inside. "Where the hell have you been?" She looked angry. "Sick." I lied. "Well what did you have?" She asked suspiciously. "Bronchitis." I lied. "Eww.." She took a step away. "Ya horrible. Can I have my work?" I asked and she handed me a envelope that was thick and two text books. "Thanks I smiled. I air kissed and left. I sped back to Demetri's house.

I arrived back at the house. When I was inside Demetri's head was in his hands. "Hello love, you should probably go upstairs... I'm..... Thirsty...." Demetri didn't take hi hands out of his head. I thought for a second. "When was the last time you had blood that was 98.6?" I asked putting my work on the table. "Ann no." "Demetri yes. You can feed me your blood after I'll be fine!" I exclaimed. He looked up. "Are you sure?" "Yes." I sat beside him. I unbuttoned my shirt a bit and stuck out my neck. Demetri kissed my neck first, then bit. It hurt, but I just bit my lip. After a while I started to felt a little dizzy. "Okay Demetri that's enough." He didn't stop. He bit and sucked harder. "Ow! Okay Demetri STOP!" I yelled. "Oh my god, I can't believe I'm saying this but, Angel HELP!" I cried. I started to feel very dizzy. Angel came down the stairs. "Get him off!" I yelled. "Demetri dude! Your hurting her!" Angel yelled. Demetri grabbed my hair and pulled it back exposing my throat better. I screamed in pain. Angel ripped Demetri off me. Demetri automatically got up and crouched over fangs bared blood covering his mouth. This was the very first time I was scared of him. Demetri looked at me, his eyes widening. His face truly looked sorry. I closed my eyes, when I opened them he was gone. "You shouldn't have let him bite from your neck, your wrist or shoulder would have made it a lot easier to get him off." Angel said looking at my neck. "Thank you." I said looking into his dark eyes. "You need blood." He started to unbutton his shirt. "Whoa can't I just drink from your wrist?" I asked unamused. "It works better this way." Angel said running into the kitchen. He came back with a sharp knife. He then cut a slit across his chest. I pressed my mouth to his chest and drank. I put my hand on his arm and bent over more. There was something strangely sexual about this. His hand moved to my lower back. I pulled my mouth away. And wiped my mouth off. "I think I've had enough." I sat up properly. I started to cry gently. "What the hell was I thinking? I shouldn't have let him drink me! God I'm so stupid!" I gasped. Angel's cut healed. Angel wiped a tear off my cheek and said: "You are an intelligent, funny, cleaver, beautiful girl, and not to mention a bad ass fighter. You were thinking you loved him, and that you would do anything for him, so why not this." I smiled. "Thank you." I looked at him. He kissed my cheek. Then he disappeared. He re-appeared and put a cloth to my neck. I stood up and hugged him.

My cut healed quick from the blood. I was doing my school work and it was getting late. I looked up and saw Demetri. "I think I might sleep alone tonight." Demtri said and walked upstairs. I put two fingers on the bridge of my nose. I closed my books and through them to the other side of the couch. "Hey, sometimes good things fall apart so other things fall together." Angel handed me a cup of tea. I smiled. "Things arn't falling apart, Demetri just officially hates me." I rolled my eyes. "He doesn't, he loves you, and I can definitely see why, he is mad at himself, for hurting you, I'm sure he didn't mean to." " Ya, your right, I still love Demetri, and there is nothing in the world that could break that, even this." I said standing up. "I'm going to try to talk to him." I said running up the stairs. I came to Demetri's door. I paused and closed my eyes. I knocked three times and opened the door. I took a few steps in and Demetri was sleeping. Or was he? I walked over to the bed. I sat on the bed and put my hand on his arm. "Demetri?" He looked up at me. "I am so sorry Ann, you have to believe that it was a total accident, you just tasted really good..." He got up so he was sitting beside me. "I'll take that as a complement and it's okay I still love you Demetri, nothing can change that, ever." I said slowly. He smiled and put his hand through his hair. He knelt in front of me and reached into his back pocket. He slid out a red velvet box. He flipped it open. I put my hand over my mouth. "Rhiannon, if you love me, would you please marry me. I gasped. "Well, uh, YES! Of course I will Demetri!" I smiled as he slid a silver ring with a red diamond over my finger. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him.

I dragged him downstairs and wrapped his arms around my waist. His chin on my forehead. Angel was sitting on the couch he looked at us. "Aw the love birds are back together." He smiled. I held my hand out to show the ring. "Aw, congrats, just try to keep it down tonight, okay kiddies?" Angel smiled. I smacked the back of his head. I turned around and kissed Demetri.

"You do know the wedding is going to have to wait till after grad?" I commented. "Yes I know... I just wanted to make our love official." He kissed me gently. I kissed him back. His hands slid down to my lower waist. I mine were at his arms. I glided my fingernails over his neck. I pressed myself to Demetri's body. We were both so caught up in the moment we had to hear a clearing of throat to get our attention.

I looked over smiling. My smile dropped. I raised my eyebrow. "Does nobody understand the concept of Mr. Pointy?" I muttered. Eden laughed. "Well I got bored I wanted some fun." Eden chimed. Angel stood awkwardly beside her. "Demetri, where is Mr. Pointy?" I asked impatiently "No." Demetri spoke to me in a harsh tone and held my wrist. I frowned. Eden looked at my left hand. "Oh so you gave her the same ring? How cute, couldn't get number one so you settled for second best!" Eden remarked. I dropped my jaw as my eyes watered. I looked up at Demetri. His eyes were closed. I Turned around. I smiled and sucked it up. I looked over at Eden. "Your right you are number one," I circled around her. "but the sad thing is, I already won against you. It's _really_ sad actually, have nothing better to do with your depressing excuse for a life, you decide to come torment the people who honestly don't give a rat's ass about you. And honestly would be able to get on with there un-lives?" I looked at Angel and he shrugged. I continued on with my speech. "So honestly Eden, get a life." I finished. "Oh I have one, and it's wonderfu-" she started. "SAVE IT! I don't care." I interrupted her. "But I wanted -" She started again. "Yes, well I wanted Zac Efron, sorry love. You are invited to leave." I interrupted her for the second time. "I don't want to leave..." She frowned like a little girl. "Sorry we aren't serving dignity today." I said immediately. She smiled like a cat. A cat that just put her paw on the canary and left.

After Eden left I turned around to Demetri. "Ann I -" I didn't let him finish. I bitch-slapped him as hard as I possibly could. I ripped the ring of my finger and through it at him. He closed his eyes again. "You know what, I think I might go home tonight. GOD! I can't do this! Find a another girl, third times the charm right?" I burst out of the room. I was running frantic around the house collecting my things when Demetri grabbed my wrist. I tried to pull away but he just squeezed harder. "You're. Hurting. Me." I clenched my jaw. Demetri rested his head on my shoulder. "Please don't leave, I'm sorry. I did give the same ring to Eden, because, I'm the one who turned her into a vampire. This ring kept her from burning in the sun. I have the same jewel on my ring. I didn't ask Eden to marry me ever. I never felt a strong connection like I feel with you. Eden is delusional. When I broke up with her after I turned her. She ran away. And when she came back, her eyes were that colour, her hair was different, and she had those powers, then she went for my brother. They were together for a while and then me and Angel left. Now, she is back." Demetri explained. I realized that my head was against his and we were now holding hands. "Your lucky your so sweet. Or I wouldn't have given you a second glance." I whispered into his ear. "We just needed to get things out in the open. Remember: I'm a vampire. Eden means nothing to me. And Angel can not be trusted." Demetri kissed the base of my neck. I felt something cool slip over my finger. I knew it was the ring. I hugged him tightly. I kissed his forehead. "Fine, I wont leave but we do need to stop by my house. I need to get some things." I said kissing his bottom lip.

Demetri pulled up infront of my house. I climbed up. Demtri had his hand on my butt. "Your just making my climbing an excuse to touch my butt, don't even lie." I laughed when I was three reaches away from my window. "No, I am making sure you don't fall." He smiled. "Okay, It's a little bit of an excuse – watch out!" Demetri yelled. I realized that my foot had just slipped. I gasped and my hand fumbled upwards. "Demetri! Let go of my ASSS!" I yelled. He reluctantly pulled his hand away. I put the slipping foot on his shoulder. "Sorry about this part!" I took out a breath and tried to jump and my hand grabbed the window pain. I heard Demetri sigh in relief. I opened my window and climbed through. Demetri came in behind me and inspected me to make sure I didn't have a scratch on me. "I'm fine..." I kissed his cheek. I through some clothes and tiny shampoo and soap bottles in a bag. I also grabbed Demetri's guitar which was patiently waiting under my bed and handed it to him. I grabbed my bag and through it out the window. Demetri jumped out first with his guitar. When he landed on his feet he put his guitar down and said "Jump!" I rolled my eyes and got out I closed the window awkwardly behind me and jumped into Demetri's arms.

"You know you still haven't even met my brother, you might have to." I noted. He did what every husband does. Smile and nodded. I smirked and rolled my eyes. Demetri pulled into the driveway of his house but didn't stop the car. "I need to take a trip to the blood bank, I'll be back soon." He kissed my cheek. I smiled and grabbed my bag. "Okay, love you." "love you too." He said and drove away. I walked inside and put my bag down. I looked around. No Angel. "Angel?" I yelled. "1 sec!" His voice yelled back. He walked into the room shirtless with a towel over his shoulders. He looked at my hand.

"Oh, so you are back together again, damn, you guys are a freaking roller coaster!" Angel pointed out. "Ya, It's just I love him too much to let him go..." I realized. I swear I saw him twitch. "What?" I asked. I walked over and sat beside him. "Angel, what?" I put my hand on his shoulder. He grabbed my hand and pinned me to the couch. "I'm the one you should love. ME! I want you Ann. I do." Angel yelled and sofented his voice at the end. He stroked the side of my face with his thumb. "Okay, Angel, get off me. And I'm not saying it again. If you don't get off I'm calling Demetri." I snapped. He smiled. He grabbed my phone out of my back pocket and chucked it across the room. "Okay – your buying me the knew one." I ordered. He didn't move. I thought for a second. Angel was fine until he twitched. What if it was Eden doing this. Playing with Angel's mind. Eden likes the fight. Don't fight. Demetri will be back soon. "Just give up. You know you feel it too." He laughed. I didn't say anything even though I really didn't feel anything but not very strong friendship. He started to kiss my shoulder and worked his way up my neck, to my jaw, my mouth. I didn't kiss him back. I really wanted to knee him in the – never mind. Angel ripped at my shirt. I tried to cover myself with the little bit of ripped clothing I had left. I heard the door click. I pulled my mouth away. "Demetri HELP!" I screamed. Demetri ran into the room. "Help!" I pleaded. "I think it's Eden." I yelled. Angel laughed. "I'm taking her. I'm going to compel her to forget about you, she will never touch your lips again." Angel sneered, I'm sure those words hit Demetri like wooden bullets. I looked at Angel. I looked into his eyes. "Okay Demetri, I'm going to do something , and god dammit you are not going to like it." I gasped. And shoved my lips against Angel. _Clean dó an rud neamhghlan ligean dó a scaoileadh ar an ollphéist go invaids a inchinn, dod scaoileadh dhu__i__t. _ I thought while kissing him. There was a white light in my head. I stopped kissing him. He was lying on top of me completely violating me: hand up my skirt and other on my chest. He looked very confused. He looked down at me. He realized where his hand was and removed it from under my skirt. "What happened?" He asked not moving from his positions. "You attacked me. Eden was controlling your mind. I got rid of her. I have no idea how, but I did. Y-you-can get up." I smiled. "Oh. Sorry." He got up. I rolled off the couch and into Demetri's arms.

I slept that night. I rolled over. Angel was following me through the woods. I stopped in a claring. He moved my hair out of the way and kissed the back of my neck. He was removing my clothing. We made love on the forest floor. I was confused. Was that Eden sitting in the tree over there? I got up off the forest floor. I walked over to Demetri. Ignoring Angel. He looked seriously pissed off. He was holding a knife. He chucked it at my heart. Nothing happened. I felt nothing but slight pain. I took it out. I looked into his eyes and cried. He smacked me and walked off.

I woke up gasping for air. I looked over Demetri was sound asleep. I tip toed out the room my silvery-purple night-gown glowing in the moonlight. I walked into the kitchen and poured a glass of water. I was going to go back upstairs but the TV was on. Ironic, Dracula was on. Angel was casually sprawled on the couch. Shirtless. He was stabbing himself and then watching it heal. I looked down at my lingerie type night-gown. Grrrrreeeeeaaaattttttt. I walked over to Angel and grabbed the knife from him. "Not cool dude." I said resting the knife on the table. "So... If you don't mind me asking... What was the last thing you remember?" I asked calmly. He put his face in his hands. "I'm the one you should love. ME! I want you Ann. I do." He said quietly. He looked up. "The bad thing is that, when i say it know. I mean it. Well, not the 'I want you' part, but the 'I love you' part. Not the same type of love you and Demetri have. Friendship love. I don't have any friends except my brother."

I smiled. "Good. Because I feel the exact same way. I care about you, hell, I love you. As a friend. Or a brother. Not sexual love..." I clarified. He smiled too. "But if you stab yourself one more time... I will be officially worried. And also-" I pointed to the broken cell on the floor. "You need to buy me a new phone." I finished. "Okay, sleep well." He added and kissed my cheek, it was a friendship kiss. I smiled and ran upstairs with my water.

I slept through the whole night calmly and relaxed. When I woke up the next morning I was in bed alone. Something smelt really good. I walked into the kitchen to see both brothers, Angel and Demetri, making breakfast. I smiled. "Good morning you two." I greeted. "Morning love!" Demetri said smiling. "Mornin' Annie!" Angel laughed. "Okay first thing, I haven't been called Annie since middle school. And second, What are you two making, cause whatever it is smells really good." I crossed my arms over my chest. It was funny, they really looked like brothers. They were both wearing white t-shirts and checkered pyjama pants. Except Angel was taller by about three inches. But then again, Demetri is more muscular. Why am I going this again. "Thanks. Italian Waffles." Both of the boys said at the same time. They looked at each other. Squinted their eyes, smiled and laughed. "Wait, what's the difference between Italian waffles and normal waffles?" i questioned. "Nothing. Italian like to put 'Italian' on it cause it makes it sound cooler." Demetri smiled at me and kissed the me once. "Can I help?" I asked. "No, go sit down and watch T.V, relax love." Demetri kissed my hand and slapped my on the butt on the way out. Males. Vampire or not, classic male.

I sat and watched some TV even though I was much more curious to find out how I used my powers yesterday. But I knew just who to talk to. Mrs. Vitalize. Scarlet's mom. She was best friends with my mom and knows everything about everything, my mom taught her. I kind of think of her as my back-up mom. I will email her later. "Breakfast is ready." Angel said threw the kitchen door. I turned off the Tv and ran into the kitchen. I sat at the table with the boys and we began to eat. The waffles were really good, but while the boys were still hungry after their eighth I was full after my second. I thanked the boys for the lovely breakfast and ran upstairs. I had a quick shower and brushed my teeth. I wrapped a towel around me and went into Demetri's room. I pulled on dark blue skinny jeans and a white tube top. I put on some dangling necklaces too. I skipped down the stairs and hopped into Demetri's arms and rapped my legs around his waist. I put my head on his shoulder.

Later that day I was sitting on Demetri's bed reading when I heard a knock and the door slightly open. "Are we descent?" Angel's voice asked. I lauged. "Yes." "Good." Angel said taking a step in. Angel was holding a cup that looked like a mix of whiskey and blood. Was he drunk? He sure smelt like it. I looked up at him. "Is that blood?" I asked a little freaked out. "Eeewwww groooosssss, yes." He smiled and laid beside me. "Are you drunk?" I asked rasing an eyebrow. "As a skunk... Haha I rhymed." He smiled. "Okay, you need to go to bed. Go to the couch or your room or something." I insisted. "Fine." He slouched out of the room. I rolled my eyes. I turned to Demetri's computer. I turned it on and typed up an email.

_Dear Mrs. Vitalize,_

_Well for so and so reasons my mother took my powers away. And last night I tried using them not expecting anything to work, but it did, it was to cleanse somebody of unclean things. Do you have any idea of why this worked? Thanks _

_Love Rhiannon._

I sent the email and turned the computer back off. I ran downstairs and saw Demetri drinking red wine on the couch. "Okay, y'all are having a mid-life crisis or something, cause I haven't seen so much afternoon drinking since my mom past away, my dad loved his scotch..."I Laughed. I went and lay on top of Demetri. He took a sip of his wine and kissed my forehead. "I love you." He announced and moved a strand of hair off my face. "Move in." He whispered. "What? No I can't my brother barely even knows you! I love you way more then enough to do it except my brother doesn't even know that we met!" I explained. "We can still meet but, we could just give him a little help to know us better." Demetri frowned. "I don't know, does the memory thing hurt him at all?" "No." Demetri answered. "Fine, but only a little bit, do the same with my dad then... And, until grad, let's just think of this as a commitment ring. Okay?" I smiled and kissed his cheek. "Naturalmente, qualsiasi cosa per te amore bello. Of course, anything for you beautiful love." He spoke and translated. I loved it when he spoke Italian, it was a big turn on. I kissed his lips. I tasted the wine on them, it had a sweet-bitterness to them. I kissed him harder. His hand politely on my ribs. I felt over a plain of his abs. His hands dropped to my waist and he pulled me closer. There was something about this kiss that was, odd, it was more entertaining then romantic. I still had an uncontrollable fire of love for him but he seemed distant, that was it. Distant. I pulled away. "Demetri, are you okay, like is something wrong?"I asked concerned. "Nothing. Well, this is probably a real shocker to you but I'm kind of nervous about meeting your dad..." Demetri blushed. I smiled. "I find that very cute." I smiled and kissed him once more. I picked up his wine glass and had a sip. He smiled. "That's good.." I smiled and was about to take another sip. "Ah-ah-ah it's very, very strong it takes me three glasses to start to feel drunk and it should take you one so, no drunk for you, your underage." He objected. "Hey, technically so are you." I pointed out. "No I am a full grown 162 year old man. You on the other hand is a 17 year old girl." He remarked. I frowned. "Okay that's gross to think about..." I looked at the glass. I kissed his cheek and rested my head on Demetri's chest and relaxed.

I fell asleep on Demetri's chest. When I woke up he was watching me. I smiled. "What's the time?"

I asked. "almost 11:30.... Want to go upstairs or are you hungry?" He answered and asked. I never thought about how considerate Demetri is of human needs. "Bed." I smiled. "Okay He said when I was about to get up. "Oh no, let me.." He said picking me up. I grinned. "I love you." I whispered before falling back asleep.

I woke up the next morning with Demetri kissing my neck. "Mmm-" I kissed his forehead. "No hickeys before school please." I smiled before opening my eyes. I kissed Demetri once more before getting up. I went over to my bag and put on the same jeans I told Demetri to take off before I fell asleep because I was just in underwear and a tube top. I just put on a different t-shirt. I pulled on my uggs and went over to Demetri who was picking out a shirt. "You take more time then I do!" I laughed brushing my hair. I took Demetri's hand when he finally picked out a shirt and went downstairs.

We ate breakfast and brushed our teeth. He drove me to school and back. The day was very boring except the dirty looks the teachers gave me. I didn't know if it was that I missed so much school or that there was a ring on my finger. Personally I think they can suck it. "So when do you want me to meet your family?" Demetri asked while he was making dinner. Angel wasn't home I was pretty sure he was up to no good. So Demetri was making a romantic dinner for just the two of us. I think he was making this Italian pasta salad and making home made bread. Tasty. "Um, what about Friday?" I asked slicing the red pepper with the knife. "Sounds good." He smiled and kissed my cheek.

Demetri and I were eating dinner he even set candles. The dinner was quite. After the dinner Demetri took the plates into the kitchen and came back with a two wine glasses and a bottle of wine. I smiled. We went up stairs and drank wine as he played his guitar. I went to the bathroom and looked under the counter where I kept my bag o over night thing. I found what I was looking for. My red lingerie that I wore for halloween with devil horns when I was in my bad kid stage in my freshman year. I put it on and folded up my clothes I was wearing. I took my clothes and folded them. I looked at my self. I looked.... Mature. I smiled I grabbed my clothes and scampered back into Demetri's room. I dropped my clothes and kicked them aside. He looked up from his guitar. He messed up his note when he saw what I was wearing. I smiled and leaped on him, avoiding the guitar. He put it on the floor. He put his hands on my waist. "Oh, little lovely love. You have school tomorrow ." He pointlessly pointed out. I kissed him. "Your point?" I smiled my lips against his.

The morning came to soon. I woke up in Demetri's arms. I rolled out of bed. I got dressed while Demetri still slept. I went back over to the bed. I kissed him. He slightly woke up, smiled, and shooed me away. He rolled over so he was lying on his back. I smirked. I climbed on top of him. I started to kiss up from the middle of his bare stomach, working my way up slowly. I saw his bodice relax and he sighed out in relief. He grabbed my waist and rolled me over so I was under him in one quick vampire like motion. He smiled and kissed my cheek. "I'm up." He whispered and got out of bed.

A few days past, going to school, coming back to Demetri's house. Same old, same old. But then Friday came. Ohhhh, Friday. Demetri drove me back from school to his house. I remember telling my dad about Demetri...

Phone conversation

"What? You have a boyfriend! Your fifteen, you don't need a boyfriend!" My dad spat out. "Um... I'm 17 dad, he's coming over for dinner Friday, your going to love him. Dress nice. Kay bye.

Now Friday was here. This should be good. I pulled on a black pencil skirt and a deep purple tank top. I yanked on a shrug and grabbed my pumps. My dad if I know him will be wearing a sports jacket and jeans. Demetri was wearing a white t-shirt, blazer and dark jeans. I smiled. Demetri and I shuffled our way into the car both nervous as hell, I could tell by his face. He pulled into my drive way and walked me to the door. I opened it nervously. "Dad?" I asked. "Come in dinner is almost ready, Luca made it." My dad was sitting in the corner with his gin. He married young, 21. He was in his early 40's. "Hello sir, nice to finally meet you, I'm Demetrius Night." Demetri held out his hand to my father. "Nice to meet you too Demetrius, I'm Leonardo, please, call me Leo." My dad shook Demetri's hand. So far so good. "Hi, Rhiannon." My dad said kissing my cheek and hugging me. "Don't blow this." I whispered in his ear.

During dinner Luca was constantly staring a Demetri. "Will you excuse us?" I asked taking Demetri's hand and dragging him out of the room. "Do the thingy.." I whispered. "Thingy? Fine." He kissed my forehead. He stood in front of the table. "Leo, how would you feel about Rhiannon moving in with me?" Demetri asked. My dad and brother coughed on their food. "NO! ABSOLU-" Demetri was looking into my dad's eyes. "-tely yes. That would be a great idea. Demetri did the same to my brother. I couldn't help but giggle. We finished dinner in silence. At the end of the evening Demetri and I went up to my room. He helped me get most of my things, clothes, cds, movies, books, things from my bathroom, diary, cheer leading jacket, everything important. We loaded it into the porche. We said our goodbyes and left. "That was torture." I whispered.

Later that night me and Demetri were watching Tv. There was a large sound, like a door being kicked down. I grabbed Demetri's hand. Eden walked in. She was wearing a boat necked black sweater that completely showed her mid-drift, and her red leather pants weren't helping the slutty shirt. She just stare at us, smiled and left. I looked at Demetri and then to the door. She was gone.

I lie in bed that night awake, then I realized that I was falling asleep.

I woke up in the morning, Demetri no longer beside me. I rolled out of bed and downstairs. Demetri gone. I looked in the kitchen, bathroom, basement, no where. I ran into Angel's room. He was knocked out. I smacked his face lightly to wake him up. He shooed me away. "Wake up." I said gently smacking his face again. He didn't move. I smacked him harder. He let out a quit yell. "Was that really necessary?" He asked impatiently. "What?" He finished. "Demetri's gone." I cried. "Calm your hormones he's probably at the blood bank." He shoved his face in his pillow. "He isn't answering his phone!" I whined. He sat up. "Ya that isn't like him." "Yes, well get your ass dressed we are going to look for him!" I yelled smacking his face again. "WILL YOU STOP DOING THAT?" He yelled. "Sorrrryyyy..." I said picking up my phone. "I'm going to call him, again." I walked out of the room. It went to message. But, it wasn't the same message. It was:

"_Hello Rhiannon, by now I bet you are going crazy wondering where Demetri dearest is. Well, sorry, he's um- a little tied up at the moment. Did I mention he's a really good kisser. You want him, come find him. We are in- his favourite place, or should I say our favourite place, I showed it to him. Good luck little sis. Can't wait for the fight."_

I squeezed the phone in my hand. Well it wasn't actually my phone it was Angel's he gave it to me until he got me a new one. I snapped it closed. "Okay, two can play at this game," I smiled. "Time to get dressed up in big sisters clothes." I talked to myself. I ran into the bedroom. I ripped off my night-gown and hiked on black leather pants that were so tight you could call them leggings. I pulled on a lacy halter top. My leather jacket and boots made me look very – sexy. I smiled. I straightened my hair and put on black eyeliner. I smirked. I ran down into the basement and under a shelf. Stakes. I grabbed two and tucked them into the back of my pants. I ran upstairs. Angel was standing there his jaw dropped. "Oh., take a picture it will last longer!" I yelled grabbing his hand and running to the car. "Eden has him." I said taking a hard left farther into the woods. "Demetri's favourite place is this old tree house in the middle woods, its like a billion years old." I yelled the car almost spinning. Angel just sat there. "Well- you can't take Eden, she is a lot stronger then you." He finally said. I didn't say any thing. I stopped the car and swung open the door. Angel got out as well. I ran into the woods. Angel having no trouble keeping up. He lifted up the back of my jacket. "Hey!" I squealed slapping his hand. "Two stakes? Really?" He lifted up the back of my jacket again. I spun around. "You keep doing that you might get the pleasure of meeting one." I had my hand on the base of his neck.

I continued walking until I came to the familiar tree house. I saw Eden sitting cross legged wearing almost the exact same thing as me. I heard Demetri cough. He didn't sound good. I climbed up the ladder. I came to the top, and ducked past Eden. I knelt down beside Demetri who was sweaty, dirty, bleeding, and partially clothed. "Aw, I didn't know you admired me enough to dress like me." Eden's chirp was more like a roar. " What the hell? Did you just want the thrill of hurting him, then letting me come here to fight you? Bitch." I swallowed hard getting ready to pull the stake out. "Aw sorry princess-" She started. "Princess? Oh, sorry hun, I'm the fucking Queen." I interrupted. "Yes well, I'm either going to kill you or Demetri, your pick." She smiled sorely. "Me." I said automatically. "No." Demetri croaked. I saw him try to reach for me but his hands were literally tied. "You touch either of. them your dead." Angel roared over all of us. My eyes widened.

I took a step closer to Eden. She repeated my step. I made a close enough space for me to give her a right hook in the face. She shoved my back. I was expecting to hit the wall but I kept falling. "Shit!" I gasped scrambling for something to grab on to. Thank god the ground wasn't really frozen. I hit it hard. I tried to get up. Good, no broken bones – so far. It was probably vamp blood in my system still. She leaped down. She mad a scratch across my chest with her nails. It started to bleed. I cringed. I kicked her stomach and she hit the ground. I grabbed her neck and pulled a stake out. And aimed it at her heart. She grabbed the stake an swung it around and it was to my throat. I felt the point starting to dig into my skin. "Angel!" I yelled. But he already yanked her off. I saw a empty beer bottle. I grabbed it and smashed it against the tree. Making it Mrs. Pointy. I smirked. I whipped it across her face leaving tree long cuts from her eyebrow to her cheek bone. It went through her eye. I gasped. I didn't waist any time I shoved the beer bottle into her chest but that didn't do anything she just ripped it out. But it did give me time to get my stake. _Stake her dammit! _A voice was in my head. I slammed it through her chest. She hit the ground. My jaw dropped. "Did I get her? D-did I get her?" I asked smiling. "Yup." He kicked her side. I smiled. I ran up into the tree house. I shoved my wrist up to Demetri's mouth. "Bite." I said. "No." He looked at my wrist. "It wasn't a question." I demanded. He looked at Angel. "Stop me." He whispered. He looked at me and bit. He sucked and sucked. I started to feel a little drunkish. He stopped. "That's enough." He painfully said. I smiled. He looked better already.

Angel, Demetri, and I were walking to the car. Well, Demetri slumping, Angel walking and me tripping. I sat in the back seat of the car. Holding my other hand against my wrist. I went inside with the boys. I took Demetri upstairs. I got a warm cloth and started to blot away Demetri's dried blood. "Take care of your self Ann, you don't look very good." He looked at my chest. " No, no I'm fine, honestly. "Rhiannon." He said tensely. "Yes father." I laughed and handed him the cloth. I slid off my leather jacket. "Ann?" Demetri stopped me. "Ya?" "You look really hot in leather." Demetri smiled. I rolled my eyes. I looked in the mirror. There were scratches on my face, hands, and chest. I washed my face with warm water and took off my shirt and wiped my chest off. I bandaged up my chest and the rest were just tiny little thin lines. I walked back into the room and Demetri looked back to normal, no scratches. "Crazy vamp powers." I whispered under my breath. He smacked my butt and left the room, he wasn't acting like him self, then again he just got kid napped, I just killed a person. And Angel, well he um... Drove the get away car. I took off the leather pants and put on sweat pants and a tank top. I walked downstairs. " Angels getting blood." Demetri said from the couch. "Kay." I said back. I sat on the couch beside Demetri. He started kissing my neck. " Okay Demetri, I'm tired stop." I laughed. He stopped obediently. He kissed me once and let me rest. I rested my head on his leg. I relaxed into a sleep. I accomplished something today. The saviee (me) saved the saviour (him), that's an accomplishment in my book.


End file.
